


What if Catra left the Horde Earlier?

by Hestoria



Series: What If Series [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is head over heels, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots, One Shot Collection, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestoria/pseuds/Hestoria
Summary: What if Catra left the Horde Earlier?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: What If Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099571
Kudos: 53





	What if Catra left the Horde Earlier?

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever She-ra fic~

Alone at the horde, as usual but this time the pain was much more worse. Catra clutched her old friend’s blanket closer to her chest. Her tears wouldn’t stop from falling down to her cheeks. And she couldn’t breathe if she would her fellow bunk mates would know that she was weak.

Catra hated feeling vulnerable. 

It was one of the things she had buried deep down. Since, showing any signs of weakness wasn’t really allowed at the horde it deems failure. 

She harshly wiped her tears away. Hoping, she would feel a bit better tomorrow. 

But Catra bitterly knew she wouldn’t. 

••

Adora on the other hand was feeling guilty, She misses her a lot. She wishes she could have convinced Catra to finally join the Rebellion but her friend was out of it. 

The last time they had seen each other which was about four hours ago, Catra had looked exhausted. Their were bags under her ravishing eyes and she wasn’t being devious.

Adora knew she was tired of it but she just couldn’t understand why her friend won’t ever just leave the horde and be with her. 

“Catra,” She speaks out her name as she watches the BrightMoon Forest from a distance.

I wish you’d come, Adora pleas.

A frown formed on her lips knowing that would be impossible.

•

Waking up each day never felt the same ever since she had left a couple months ago. She was so used to waking up to Catra that it became a habit of hers. She truthfully misses her soft fur, the way it gave her comfort on a stressful day or just a normal day.

“Good morning,” Glimmer greeted after she knocked on her door. “Are you okay, Adora?”

She rubbed her forehead “Yeah, I am.”

“Do you need something?” There was a hint of worry in her voice.

“No- actually, can I be alone for a moment?” She raises her head “I’m just thinking about something.”

“Sure,” Glimmer stammers and immediately vanished out of the room. 

Adora’s bare feet touched the cold floor which made her shiver. She decides to grab her diary placed on the bottom of her bed and opens it to the first page.

After reading what she had written for the past months. Adora felt a bit better so she headed towards where Glimmer and Bow usually hangs out. 

An emergency was called from Salineas, Glimmer had told her that the Horde once again decided to invade the kingdom. 

The objectives? Unknown. She remembers the last time the Horde attacked; many of their weapons were destroyed so doing this invasion was not a smart move at all.

It was unlikely for Catra to do this so she thoughts it might be another person initiating this move.

••

Catra doesn’t know what she was doing but she was certain that it was best for her to leave the horde for good. She did initiated a stupid plan to distract the horde from noticing her. 

She flees bringing nothing but the blanket of her old friend along with her.

She reached at the BrightMoon Forest, Catra felt free and hopes a bit that she wouldn’t be captured back by the Horde. 

Unluckily, Catra could hear some shuffling nearby. She was done for. She lied down on the grass and stared at the clear blue skies waiting for them to capture her.

“Catra?” The girl who sounded a bit too familiar stammers. 

She raised her head lazily “Hey Adora,”

“I knew it! That stupid plan was a diversion,” Adora crosses her arms “You’re mainly planning to attack the Castle but then why are you alone?”

Catra dropped her head gently again on the grass, she didn’t know if she wanted to tell her what she was doing.

Adora continues “Is that my blanket?”

“No,” 

Her old friend sat down beside her, her icy blue eyes gazing at her. Making her a bit uncomfortable yet safe. 

“What is it, Adora?” She glanced at her.

“Are you having a vacation?”

“Vacation?”

“Uh, it means you’re taking a break temporarily from your life.” Adora explains 

“I guess so,” She breathes out. “But permanently.”

“Permanently? Are you saying that you’re leaving the horde?” 

“Obviously, dummy,” She rolled her eyes

“Oh,”

Catra looked away from her and focused on a random spot on the skies. She really didn’t know what to do. 

“You should come with me,” Adora says “I mean If you want too.”

“If it were that easy then I would,” She hummed “I’m sure sparkles would freak out and Arrow Boy too.”

“I’ll explain it to them that you’re changed,” 

“Am I though?”

“Leaving the horde is a start,” Adora says “and you’re you.”

“Huh,” Catra felt confused 

“I believe in you, Catra,” Her old friend sighs “You’re good and you want to change.”

“You believe in me too much,” She bitterly laughs. “I almost killed you and your new friends a couple times before.” 

“Yes but,” Adora stammers yet again “You left the horde so you’re willing to change.”

“Maybe, I want to but that doesn’t mean I’m willing to reconnect with you.” 

“What?”

Catra kept quiet, she was clearly lying and Adora of course knew. 

“Where will you be staying?” She quietly asks

“Does it matter?”

“I’m just wondering,” Adora said “I could help yo-“

“I’m not going to the Castle with you,” she hissed

“Not at the castle,” She shakes her head “At Razz’s”

“Who’s Razz?” Catra sat up 

“She’s a friend,” Adora smiles gently at her.

•

Adora felt happy, really.

She was carefully holding Catra’s wrist, leading her deeper to the Forest. She honestly forgot the way but it was fine she was with her.

“I think we passed by here earlier,” Catra comments “You forgot the way didn’t you?”

They stopped walking “Yeah,”

“Adora,” Catra laughs 

She personally thinks Catra was not happy at all that they were lost. 

“Catra,” She laughs nervously along with her. 

“You idiot,” Catra sighed “It’s getting late and we are nowhere.”

“I think Glimmer and Bow are looking for me,” She drops her hand “We’ll be saved.”

“I told you I won’t go to that castle,”

“Just stay there for awhile until I recall where Razz actually lives,” Adora pleads “please, Catra.”

Catra looks at her for a moment then nods.

Adora could just hug her right there but then she thoughts Catra wouldn’t like that.

After a few moments, both of them could hear shuffles. Thinking it was a monster she immediately transformed to She-ra. 

She glanced at Catra who was staring at her in.. awe. She felt her face flushing so she immediately looks away. 

“Who’s there?” Adora calls out clutching her sword. 

Catra who was by her side recovered from whatever and retracted her claws out. 

“Oh, it’s just a,” She thought for a moment but she never saw an animal like this before. “Raccoon?”

“Looks more like a cub,” Catra comments.

“Yeah,” She agrees and walks towards the animal. “Looks harmless so we’re good.”

Catra followed her to nowhere, her friend totally knows they were even more lost. She decides to transform back to her normal self.

“Adora, I’m bored,” Catra sighs sadly “we’ve been walking in circles.”

“We aren’t,” She stops and turns towards the other girl “I feel like we’re close.”

“Huh,” Catra rolled her eyes and walked past her “Follow me, Loser.”

“I’m not a loser!” She exclaims but follows her anyways.

Turns out Catra was good at navigating, they arrived nearby the BrightMoon Castle. She silently thanked her friend and stoped her urges to tackle her with a hug. 

“Here you go,” Catra grins proudly “Am I amazing or what?” 

“You are!” She mimicked her grin “Always have been and always will be.”

••

Catra successfully managed to convince the blonde idiot to sneak her into her room. When they arrived Catra snickered.

It was a mess, there were books scattered and some of her clothes were on the edge of the bed. 

“Pretend you didn’t see anything and let me arrange real quick,” Adora ran and picked up her clothes.

“You’re definitely slacking off,” She shakes her head. 

“I am not!” 

“Yes, you are,”

“Adora-“ Glimmer appeared out of nowhere causing her to jump. “Wait, Why’s Catra here?”

“I can explain!” Adora rans back to Catra and held her hand, tightly. Like she was afraid she might do something stupid. “She is with us now.”

“With us?” Glimmer squinted her eyes at her.

“Catra doesn’t want to go back to the Horde again,” Adora explains hurriedly “She promises to be good and help us.” 

“I did not say that,” She comments

“Catra!” Adora clearly exasperated says 

She decides not to give her a hard time “Yeah, whatever, I guess having to leave the horde meant for me to join the ‘good’ side.”

•

It ended well, Glimmer seemed a bit convinced but was still hesitant of Catra who was now placed on the other room for interrogation she assumes. 

Adora didn’t expect Catra to easily agree to it but here she was completely alone in her room. 

She patiently waits for her to come back. To burn time, Adora decides to continue cleaning the mess she had made yesterday. 

After thirty minutes, someone had came knocking on her door. Sadly, it wasn’t Catra instead it was Bow who looked frightened. 

“Bow? Are you okay?” She asks him out of concern

“Catra just decided to jump scare me out of nowhere!” He panicked “I thought we were invaded but it turns out as she said ‘I’m with ya, buddy’.”

Adora laughs at her poor imitation of Catra. 

He continues “I didn’t believe it at first but when Glimmer talked to Catra in a.. normal way. It hit me that it was really happening.”

“Yeah, Catra left the horde,” She explains “I found her at the forest looking just calm.”

“Are you really sure?” He emphasizes each word.

“Yeah, I know her,” Adora nods 

“Hey Adora,” Catra smoothly says as she appeared with Glimmer who was smiling. 

“Catra,” 

They gazed at one another for a moment, Adora fails to realize how her eyes could be so hypnotizing sometimes. 

Bow coughed out of nowhere “So, Catra is like officially with us now?”

“Yeah, but after she proves to us something she will really be official,” Glimmer explains and Catra just nodded. “Also, I’ll call a meeting to the other princesses about this tomorrow.”

••

“You know, yesterday, I did wish for you to come,” Adora softly speaks. “Well, you didn’t really come more like we coincidentally met at the Forest.”

“Huh,” She thoughts for a moment, yesterday, she missed Adora so much that she felt like shit. “Weird.”

“You really looked tired,” 

“I know,”

“Especially when we fought yesterday,” Adora continues “Something did change, right?”

“Maybe,” She frowns

They were facing right at each other on Adora’s small bed. It was weird to believe that she was finally here by her side. 

“Maybe, I just got tired of it,” Catra mumbles as she clutched Adora’s old blanket on her chest. “And you..I..”

“Hm?” 

“Nothing,” She sighs 

“I missed you, you know,” Adora confesses “All the time.”

“You did?”

“Of course, Catra!” Her eyes widens “you were one of my closest friend.”

Adora continues “and It’s just weird without you here.”

“True,” she honestly says “Adora, I’m really sorry for everything I have done.”

“It’s okay, I forgive you,” Adora softly smiles 

“I’m really sorry,” she shakily says as she felt her eyes watered.

Adora reaches out and gently caressed her left cheek. “You were really mean.”

“I know,” She stammers

“And you’re now sorry so it’s okay,” Adora uses her thumb to wipe the tears away.

“It’s not,” Catra sighs “I-I promise I’ll be better now and I’ll be a good friend to you, to everyone well maybe not immediately because I still don’t like them very much. Also-“

She was stopped by Adora’s immediate kick “Hey!”

Catra realizes the blonde girl had fallen asleep, while she was rambling about her apologies and promises. 

She slowly picked Adora’s hands and intertwined their hand together. It was a weird thing for her to do, well, not really because they did this a lot a couple of times before. 

Catra really had missed this. 

Also sleeping next to Adora was definitely better than the blanket.


End file.
